Gisburne's Prisoner
by Ghosts of Starlight
Summary: Set after S2. The manor cannot pay their taxes for the fourth time in four months, and Gisburne has been forbidden from returning to Nottingham empty handed. The county is suffering from the lack of challenge to the Sheriff's tyrannical rule, but it is no use wishing for Robin Hood for he and his men are long gone.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first foray into the world of fanfiction, and my first story. I hope you enjoy reading it and reviews are very much appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Robin of Sherwood. I only own my OCs.**

"We need a Robin Hood." The young noblewoman stated as she ate dinner with her father. It was a simple affair, with wooden plates rather than pewter or silver, and only one candle lit the room. The shutters were open, letting in the evening sunlight, but the room still felt dark. They could not afford to use any more candles, for the taxes had eaten any of their spare money, and the two nobles had been forced to become more and more resourceful as time went on. Indeed, they had been forced to sell many of their items in order to afford food, and the manor was in desperate need of repair, but the money just was not available. Though the nobles were living frugally, they knew that the villagers were struggling even more to make ends meet. They did what they could to help, but it was not enough. Since the outlaws had split up and disbanded, life in the county of Nottinghamshire had become almost unbearable, but scarcely anyone could afford to move away, and even if they could they lacked the strength. The heavy taxes had meant working harder, and that was taking its toll on everybody.

"A Robin Hood?" The woman's father asked. He was in his late forties, with grey hair and a weather worn face. Once handsome, his face was now full of wrinkles and a few scars from his younger days. He was a kind and loyal man who knew each of the people living and working around the manor, and did his best to ease their suffering. He was lenient when it came to late payments of taxes, but this had meant that he in turn had fallen behind with payments to the castle. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the Sheriff lost patience and seized the money owed. If the money was not available, it would be the manor and lands which would be taken.

"To pay taxes." Her father nearly choked, but unperturbed, she went on. "He could give the money to the villagers to pay us. Then we wouldn't be in debt, and the money stolen back would not be ours but the Sheriff's..." It had been one of the things playing on both their minds recently, for they knew that it was coming up to tax collection time. They had managed to persuade the steward to give them some more time on previous visits, but both were growing wary that time was running out. They had tried to come up with solutions, and had begun by selling almost everything of value in the manor. Though that had raised some money, it was not nearly enough, and neither of the nobles wished to take what little the villagers had. So they were having the same conversation as they always did, trying to figure out some way of paying what was owed, or a good enough excuse as to why they did not have it.

"Robin Hood is dead though." He pointed out, and she sighed. The outlaws had helped the villagers throughout the last winter when food was scarce and a few families were sick. It had saved a number of lives, and the nobles had turned a blind eye to the presence of Robin Hood and his men in the village. When they had heard of the death of Robin, there had been a wide sense of mourning, for with him had gone the sense of freedom. After all, Hood and his men had risen up against the Sheriff and Gisburne, creating a better life for the villagers. Now that he was gone no one had the strength to object to the two men who ruled the county, and so they had gotten away with murder.

"And his band?"

"Scattered. It's no use wishing for outlaw heroes." He scalded, but kindly. His daughter was not the only one who wished that Hood was not gone. "So what do you propose we do? Because we cannot pay."

"Ask for more time?" She suggested, knowing full well that they could do nothing else. They scarcely had a few coins they could call their own, and those that they did were needed to buy food. Her father nodded his head in agreement, but before anything else could be said they heard the sound of horses outside. Both looked to the door, wondering what was going on for they were not expecting visitors, and the young lady's heart stopped as she thought about who it could be. Getting to her feet, she walked to the door and sighed deeply as she saw who it was.

"Who...?" Her father began asking, but before she could answer, a tall blonde knight strolled in to the house as if he owned the place. The young lady merely glared at him, wanting nothing more than to stick a sword through his stomach and rid the county of a tyrant, whilst her father stood and acted as a host. "My lord Gisburne, what a pleasant surprise."

"My lord Edgar, I am sorry to arrive unannounced. I hope I have not disturbed you." The knight drawled, but the lady knew that he was anything but it was some sort of ploy to make sure that anything they did have of value could not be hidden, but she knew it was useless. They had nothing left of any monetary value, or at least nothing that would even begin to cover any of the money they owed.

"Not at all. Can I offer you a drink? I'm afraid it isn't much but..."

"No, thank you." He declined, before noticing the noblewoman standing in the doorway, watching his men look after the horses. The peasants had all gone back to their homes when they had seen him coming, and he knew that he had to collect money from every member of the village. "My lady, my apologies. I did not see you there."

"My lord." She acknowledged him through gritted teeth. She had a smile on her face but it was forced. She knew full well what this man was capable of, having heard the tales and witnessed some of his cruelty first hand. He took money from those who could not afford it, punishing anyone who got in his way, and his employer was even worse. The Sheriff was doing his best to run the county into the ground, taking as much money as he could from the lower classes and using it to line his own pockets, with the excuse of taxes. It seemed that without Robin Hood, the rich would continue to get richer and the poor would only sink deeper into poverty.

"May I ask what brings you over to this part of the county so late in the day?" Edgar asked, shooting a worried look at his daughter.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call. I have spent the day collecting taxes, and your village is the last on my list." The knight admitted.

"I am afraid we do not have the money."

"This is the fourth time in as many months..." Gisburne began, motioning for his men to come in.

"We are willing to pay our taxes, but we do not have the means. We have sold what we can, but we have very little left to give." Edgar tried to explain. "I ask of you just one more month. The harvest will be brought in then and we should..." But the knight merely raised his hand, stopping the old man in his tracks.

"I cannot have any more excuses. You already owe a lot of money, and unless you can pay..." he paused, the threat there. "Are you certain there is nothing left?"

"By all means, search this house. I guarantee you will find nothing." The knight motioned to two of his men, who instantly began searching the rooms, checking the furniture and any possible hiding places. Edgar followed them to ensure that nothing was damaged or stolen, leaving his daughter to keep an eye on the steward. She hated being left in the same room as him, but he wandered back outside to his men, instructing them to search the houses. She knew that it would be pointless objecting and so she just bit her tongue, hoping that one day the man would get his comeuppance. Tidying up the plates, she piled them up at the end of the table and then turned to go find her father, but as she got to the stairs the knight came back inside.

"My lady Alyss, you are looking very well." He commented. She had no wish to talk to him, but knew that she had to if only for her father's sake. Sighing, she turned back to him, knowing that it would not be too long before her father reappeared.

"Thank you my lord." She paused, trying to think of something to say. "Would you like a seat? For surely collecting taxes must be such hard work?" He sat down, whilst she remained standing, hoping that he would soon be gone from the manor.

"It certainly is. I've been around twenty different villages today, and it is tiring work." He paused, noticing how she was looking at him. "Believe it or not my lady, I do not always enjoy collecting taxes and it is getting far more difficult as the king increases them."

"Where do our taxes go though? I have never quite understood." She decided to play dumb, not wanting to get into an argument with him. Alyss knew she had to keep him sweet in order for them to get away without paying their taxes this month, regardless of how much she wanted to shout at him and tell him to leave.

"They go to the king, who uses them to pay for the administration and justice in our lands, and for the protection of our lands abroad." He paused. "They are used in many different places, but there is a backlog from King Richard's reign."

"Because of his wars?"

"And because of his ransom. Wars are not cheap my lady. They require money for transport, weapons, men and horses, let alone the sheer amount of food required to feed the army."

"So King John has been forced to increase the taxes in order to pay off his brother's debt?"

"Exactly." He smiled. "You and your father are not the only ones who have had to tighten their belts, so to speak. Even at Nottingham..." he was interrupted by the reappearance of his men and Lord Edgar. His men shook their heads, and Gisburne paused, trying to work out what to do, whilst outside the sun was setting in the sky. Alyss knew that if he remained in the manor any longer he would be forced to stay the night, for even now it was still too dangerous to go through Sherwood Forest at night, and so she wanted him to make a decision. Before he could say anything else, the men returned from their search of the village and held very little in their hands.

"I am afraid we have nothing left to give..." Edgar sighed.

"I cannot return empty handed." Gisburne said, standing up and noticing how late it was. He knew that he dare not risk carting a chest of gold through the woods at this time of night. Even without Hood it was dangerous, for there were other outlaws and a risk of getting lost. Edgar sensed the knight's unease, and though he did not want to, he had no choice but to make the offer.

"You and your men may stay here for tonight, and perhaps we can come to an agreement."

"That is much appreciated." So the knight barked orders at his men, whilst Alyss sighed and headed upstairs to make up a room for the knight. With him staying it meant using more candles and food, and she felt really uncomfortable around him. However the lack of servants meant that it was up to her to sort out the rooms, and so she used what little light was left to make up a bed and try to make the chamber comfortable. Two of Gisburne's men brought up the wooden chest full of taxes and remained with it, whilst Alyss knew that she had to go downstairs, if only for her father's sake. So she headed downstairs to find the two men sitting at the table taking, and she joined them, sitting next to her father.

The evening seemed to drag on, and Alyss wanted nothing more than to retire to her room, away from the man who she despised. His eyes had been on her ever since he had entered the manor, and she did not want to even consider what he was thinking. As the hours passed though, she found herself becoming more and more tired and so she announced she was retiring to bed. She began to bid both men good night, but the knight stood up.

"I did not realise quite how late it was, but I should also be retiring." He said. "May you permit me to escort you to your chambers?" Alyss looked to her father with wide pleading eyes, but she knew she would get no help. They needed to keep the steward on side if they were to be excused for another month.

"You may. Good night father. Sleep well." She wished, kissing Lord Edgar on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Alyss." He smiled. Alyss then headed up the stairs and the knight followed her until they reached the door to her room.

"My lord, your room is just the next door down. I am afraid it is probably not what you are used to but..."

"I am sure it will suffice." He said. "Good night my lady."

"Good night my lord." She went into her room and instantly barricaded the door with the one and only piece of furniture she had left, not trusting the knight or his men in the slightest. She then climbed into bed, hoping that everything would be better tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy reading it, and reviews are very welcome :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Robin of Sherwood. I only own Edgar and Alyss :)**

It had been a very long and trying day, with every peasant and serf refusing to give the taxes that they owed and putting up a struggle. The soldiers had done their best, gathering together anything of value and putting it into a small chest. Gisburne could only hope that the last village on his list would be able to pay everything that they owed, but somehow he knew that it would not be so. The manor had been unable to meet the amount of taxes they owed for the last few months, and so far they had been excused, with the understanding that the money would be paid as soon as possible. However, today would not see them excused again. The Sheriff had given him very strict instructions, and this time Gisburne would arrive unannounced and with no warning. This meant that there would be no time to hide anything, and so he would be able to seize everything that would cover the money owed. Or at least, that was the plan. Nothing had been said what should be done if there was nothing at all.

Once they had reached Nettleworth however he found himself welcomed as he always was. Lord Edgar and his daughter, Alyss, said nothing to stop his men from searching the house or village, and he sat down talking with the young lady. It was one of the benefits of travelling around the county, he mused as he watched her stand, for Nottingham held no noble women. Any who visited the castle were usually old, or the young ones had very protective husbands or fathers. The manors around the county housed mostly men, and very few still had their daughters as they had been married off. At Nettleworth this was not the case, for Edgar had only one child and he refused to marry her off to the highest bidder, and so the Lady Alyss resided with him. She was a beautiful young woman, with long black curls and forest green eyes, and it was for this alone that Gisburne liked his visits to this particular village. He knew that she despised him, for it was evident in her eyes and the way she held herself around him, but then everyone in the shire hated him. Still, she was courteous enough, and he did not mind staying the night under the same roof as such a lady.

But as he sat in the guest chamber with two of his men guarding the door outside, he tried to work out what exactly was to be done. He knew full well that the nobles could not pay, for the manor had been practically stripped bare, and nothing of any value was left. There were no livestock that could be seized, and even the villagers had given all that they could. He knew though that he could not return to Nottingham empty handed from this village. He knew full well that regardless of whatever he did he would be berated by the Sheriff, for the entire collection from the day was far less than what it should have been, but it was all that he had been able to get. No matter how many threats or how much force he had used, it had revealed very little. Every building and possible hiding place had been thoroughly searched and nothing had been found. If Hood was still alive then he was certain it would have been a different matter entirely, but the outlaw had been dead for nearly a year now, and his band had separated and gone to ground shortly after. The steward smirked, for their disappearance had made life far easier. Yes, there were outlaws still in Sherwood, but as the Sheriff had said, if they did not bother them, then what was the harm in letting them stay? And though there were many who said Hood still lived, it could not be denied that life had become more difficult without the wolf's heads to help them.

Lying down on the straw mattress, he reflected on how much this manor had changed in the last five years. He had visited it during his first month at Nottingham, and it had been a wonderful place. The walls had been filled with tapestries and furniture filled every room. The food had been rich and extravagant, eaten from silver plates and was washed down with only the finest wine that money could buy. The clothes worn by both the nobles had been exquisite, and only the best that money could buy. But as Richard fought his Crusade and was then held to ransom, the nobles had begun to struggle. First the tapestries had gone, followed by the furniture and the plates. The servants were no longer required and it had fallen to the Lady Alyss to do the housekeeping and cooking. The food had become far more simple and wine was rarely drunk. Even their clothes were wearing through, but had not been replaced. It was credit to them both that they had not yet given in and sold the land. The manor was falling into disrepair too, with rotting beams and holes appearing in the roof and walls, but it was not possible to fix it, for it required money that they did not have. He was not sure if they could raise it either.

This was not the only manor suffering in the current climate either, for it was a common sight around the country. The amount of money required to pay off King Richard's debts was crippling England, and it was being made worse by King John fighting for his lands in France. Nothing could be done though, and Gisburne was just grateful that the peasants no longer had the strength to resist and rise up against the law. With Hood dead there was no one to be their champion, and no one wanted to fight back, for they knew the consequences. The rebel village of Loxley served as a good example, and it was still in living memory for some. So they were mute, staring at Gisburne and his men with pure hatred in their eyes, but knowing that they could do nothing else if they truly valued their lives.

Closing his eyes, he thought back on the conversation he had with the Sheriff earlier that morning and hoped that it would help him devise a solution. He knew he had to do something, but he did not know just yet what that something was.

"_Gisburne!" The Sheriff yelled as the knight assembled his men in the courtyard._

"_Yes my lord?" The unfortunate steward had known exactly what was to be said, but apparently the Sheriff took every opportunity to remind him of his status._

"_You are collecting every single coin you can today from these villages." He handed over a list and Gisburne studied it, his brow furrowing as he saw the last one. Because it was a hassle to get to, it was rarely visited by the knight unless it was for collecting taxes._

"_Including Nettleworth?" The Sheriff nodded. _

"_Do not send word ahead. I am certain they have the money, but are merely hiding it."_

"_And if they do not have it?" he asked, knowing full well he would probably end up being given a great deal of excuses by the owner as to why they did not have the money. The same thing had happened the past few times he had been, and every time he had returned he had faced a berating from the Sheriff._

"_Oh they will..."_

"_But if they do not?" he repeated._

"_Then find a way to make them give it to us." Gisburne simply bowed his head and left the hall, calling for his men to ready the horses._

He must have fallen asleep shortly after that, but it was not the deep peaceful sleep he really needed. He was too busy trying to come up with a solution, and when he woke it was a little before dawn. Stretching out, he got ready for the day and thought about what he would do. He knew he had to get the money somehow, but the question was how. As he tried to think of what could be used as leverage, he knew he could threaten the manor, but that required a written agreement which he would have to get from Nottingham. He knew also that Edgar would not sign it, for though he could be very hospitable, the manor had been in his family for generations, and was one of the only two things he held dear to him. The other... And then Gisburne had his idea. Heading out of the room, he barked orders at his men to get ready to leave, before going downstairs.

He was not surprised to find Lord Edgar sitting down by the empty fireplace, talking to his daughter. Though he did not wish to intrude upon their private conversation, he had no wish to stay any longer than was absolutely necessary. He was a little nervous about crossing Sherwood with the gold, and so the sooner they left the better.

"...sorry about last night, but I had no choice."

"It is alright father. I understand." She sighed, her back to the stairs. "Has he gone?"

"He is currently sleeping." Edgar told her. "And no mention has been made of his decision."

"Oh..." Neither had heard the knight moving, and he paused on the bottom stair, watching as father and daughter spoke.

"But whatever happens, we will get through it. We have gotten through worse before now."

"That is true." She agreed, sorrow evident in her voice, and she looked up to find the knight on the stairs. She instantly stood up, and tried to hide her emotions. "Good morning. I trust you slept well?"

"As well as could be expected my lady." He drawled as he walked across the room. "I must be heading to Nottingham within the hour."

"Then I shall wish you a safe journey." She said, but her father placed a hand on hers.

"There is still something to be done." Lord Edgar told her. "The money..."

"I have reached a decision with regards to your inability to pay the taxes." The knight stated. "If what you say is true and the harvest will cover what you owe, then you have nothing to fear."

"So we are excused for another month?" Alyss asked, hope in her eyes.

"I did not say that." Father and daughter sighed. "I am sure you can understand that I cannot return to Nottingham empty handed."

"But we have nothing of any value left..."

"You have one thing, and I will not leave this manor without it." Alyss stared at the knight, trying to work out exactly what he meant. "You can have it back once you have paid all that is owed, and I am sure a reasonable deadline can be agreed."

"That is very kind of you my lord." Edgar said, although he was also puzzled as to what item the knight was speaking of.

"My lord, what is this valuable thing that you speak of?" Alyss asked, and then shivered at the way he looked at her. Her heart dropped as she realised what he was referring to.

"My lord Edgar, this valuable thing is your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Alyss' heart dropped as the knight announced that she was to go with him. She had no wish whatsoever to leave her father, and definitely did not want to go with the man she despised so much. She was about to argue with his decision, but the look her father gave silenced her, and so she knew she had no choice. She had to go, for her father's sake. She would leave the place she called home, and had no idea how long she would be away for. Indeed, she knew full well that the money they owed was far much more than they could actually raise, and the villagers had practically nothing. That meant she would be a hostage for a long amount of time, either until her father had paid or the deadline was reached.

"I wish to leave within the hour. You may gather what you will need for your stay my lady." Without a word he walked outside to check on the horses, and Edgar got to his feet.

"I don't want to go." Alyss said softly, feeling a lump form in her throat and her eyes watering.

"Nor do I want you to, but you will be home soon." Her father assured her. "I will do whatever it takes to get that money, and if he so much as hurts a single hair on your head, he will pay."

"But who will look after you?"

"I can look after myself." He said, holding her close. "Now go and pack your things. Saying goodbye will only become harder the more we prolong it." Knowing that he spoke the truth, she went upstairs and reluctantly began to pack.

She was numb as she folded the few dresses she owned, for she was still trying to register what had just happened. She had not foreseen that she could be kept as a prisoner until the money was paid, nor had she expected to have so little time to say goodbye. Having no wish to give Gisburne the satisfaction of making her cry, she tried to stop her tears from falling, but it was to no avail. She hated the man even more now, for he was forcing her to leave her father for who knew how long, and was to be kept hostage in Nottingham. She had no idea who would run the estate or look after Edgar, for he could not afford a servant and she was the only family he had. She could only pray that he would be alright. Putting in the last of her items, she closed the bag and put on her cloak before washing her face with some water. Satisfied that she at least looked presentable, she went downstairs to find her father waiting for her, with something in his hands.

"This is for you." He said. "It is not much, but at least you will have something of home with you."

"Thank you." She said, taking the package.

"Open it when you get to Nottingham." She merely nodded. "And you will get through this. Be the strong young woman who I know my daughter to be."

"So long as you remain the strong kind man I know you to be." They smiled as they embraced each other for the last time. "Now go. You had better not keep him waiting."

"I love you father."

"I love you too." He smiled, watching as she walked out of the door. The knight merely helped her to mount up on a fine chestnut mare, and had his men surround her, before bidding Edgar goodbye. The older man could only watch as the man he hated took away the only precious thing he had left. Standing in the doorway, he watched them go until they were far into the forest, hoping that he would see his daughter again soon...

The ride to Nottingham was not particularly long or arduous, and though they had to cross Sherwood there was little to endanger them. All the way through the forest, Alyss wished that they would be ambushed, or that there would at least be enough of a distraction for her to make a break for freedom. Alas, the good outlaws were gone, and the steward and his men were on high alert, meaning that she did not stand a chance. Sitting on the horse in silence, she tried not to dwell too much on what she was to suffer or what her father would face, and sighed as Gisburne spoke of wars, outlaws and Nottingham. She was not in the slightest bit interested and said nothing. She made no reaction to anything he said or did, which only served to annoy him, but she did not care. This man was taking her away from everything she knew and from the only person she cared about, for as long as it took for the debt to be paid. Both her father and the village would suffer because of it, and she could see no way out of it. She had not disputed the decision for her father's sake, and she knew that she would have to be the perfect hostage. After all, if she rebelled then she had no doubt that stricter punishments would be enforced on her father and the village. So she could only glare at the knight and wish him ill, hoping that she would soon be back home.

They reached Nottingham a little before noon, and still she did not speak or react. Her face was expressionless, and her eyes betrayed no feeling. Dismounting, she was forced to follow the knight as he went inside, and within minutes she found herself standing in the Great Hall. The Sheriff, an angry looking man with cropped brown hair and a moustache, sat at a table feeding a falcon from his knife, and did nothing until Gisburne coughed. The man looked up and was confused for a moment as he spotted the young woman, before he gave the knight a look which demanded an explanation.

"The taxes have been collected my lord, and every village has been searched thoroughly to ensure that everything has been paid."

"And Nettleworth?"

"The manor is still unable to pay their debt."

"You searched it I presume?"

"Every nook and cranny, but there is nothing left." Gisburne paused. "The only thing of value was the Lady Alyss..."

"You brought back the girl?!" The Sheriff yelled, sounding quite incredulous as he spotted the young lady. "Why?"

"You told me to bring back anything of value if they could not pay. They had no gold or silver, no coins. They have already sold anything they had. She is the only precious thing left!" The knight explained.

"And of exactly what use is she to us? Or hadn't you thought of that?"

"Her father. He will pay the money if he wants her back." The knight explained.

"And if he doesn't?" Alyss knew full well that her father would do everything in his power to pay back the money as soon as was possible, for he despised the Sheriff and Gisburne almost as much as she did. The problem would be finding the funds, for he had tried to borrow it from friends and the church, but all had denied him when they had seen what state they were in. He had already sold off the land he could afford to lose, and all that was left to him was enough for his peasants to farm and work on. He needed the crops for food and to sell on, but the harvest was a month away, and the raven haired woman knew that she would be in Nottingham for at least that long, if not longer.

"He will pay. I can assure you. They are quite attached to one another I believe."

"Attached?"

"She is his only child. He is her only parent. He will pay."

"You are certain?"

"I am my lord." There was a moment's pause, before the Sheriff made his decision.

"Well, she is your responsibility! I will have nothing to do with her stay here."

"Of course my lord" The knight turned to leave.

"And Gisburne?"

"Yes?"

"If he does not pay within the year, we will forcibly take the manor." Her heart sank when she heard this. The manor had been in family hands for generations, and it was all that they had left. She could only pray that they would be able to pay off the debt in the next twelve months, otherwise they would be homeless with nothing apart from the clothes on their backs. The knight turned to her and she followed him out of the hall and through the castle until they reached a door on a corridor. Still she said nothing, and he made no effort to make conversation.

"This will be your home for the time being." He said as he unlocked it. Going inside she found it to be a room smaller than the one at the manor, and far less welcoming. "

Though you are being held here at the castle, you will be treated as according to your status." He told her, but when he got no reaction he sighed.

"I shall leave you to get settled in." He closed the door and locked it, and the young lady sighed deeply. The walls were not covered, revealing ugly grey stone as against the wooden beams she was used to. A tattered tapestry hung on one of the walls, its picture moth eaten and faded, and much of the room was covered in dust and cobwebs. The bed sheets had certainly seen better days, and the chest and bed frame were covered in scratches. In places the wood was going rotten, and she knew that she would have to make the best of what she had. After all, it had to be far better than a stay in the dungeons. Placing her bag and package on the bed, she looked out of the narrow window to find a very steep drop. It seemed that there was no chance of escape and she sighed. She was stuck in a castle away from home, and very much alone. Sitting down on the bed, she finally gave in and let her tears fall freely...


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks or more had passed since she had been torn away from her home and imprisoned in a bleak and unforgiving room in Nottingham Castle. She had scarcely seen anyone since her arrival, although food kept appearing and so she could only assume that this was being delivered whilst she slept. However, she had barely touched anything that was brought to her, for she had lost her appetite whilst she remained a prisoner. She was a shell of her normal self, having withdrawn within herself. She felt emotionally numb, having long since run out of tears and she felt nothing but hatred and sorrow. She despised the man who had brought her here, for not only had he taken her away from everything she knew, he was a cruel and callous man who delighted in causing pain and misery. She had no doubt that he would be revelling the fact that he had separated her from her father and everything she knew and loved.

She sighed deeply at the thought of Lord Edgar, for he was the only family she had left. For the last five years or so they had become much closer than they had been, with Edgar teaching Alyss how to run the estate and her supporting him in any way she could. It was part of the reason she was not yet married, for though she was more than old enough, she was very much needed to help keep the lands in order. It had not been easy at first, for they had both struggled to adjust to their new way of life, but as time passed they soon settled down. It had cost them many arguments and debates, but they had found a way to get through it. As the amount of taxes required had continued to rise both in number and frequency though, both had struggled. Neither of the nobles wished to increase the hardships which their tenants suffered, and yet they knew that there was only so much that they could do themselves. In truth, Alyss knew that if they sold their lands and manor then they would be able to more than cover the debt they owed, and yet the estate had been in the family for generations. She knew her father had no wish to sell it, and especially not to the greedy Sheriff of Nottingham, for the man would only make life so much worse for their people.

Pacing the room, the young noblewoman knew that there was no escaping her confinement to Nottingham Castle. The room acting as her prison cell was far too high up for to even attempt leaving through the window, and she had no doubt that there were guards at her door. Besides, even if she managed to get through the locked door and past the guards, she would then have to navigate her way out of the castle and Nottingham, neither of which she knew that well, and were full of soldiers who would undoubtedly catch her and punish her accordingly. She sighed deeply then as she realised just exactly how well Gisburne's plan was thought through. Neither she nor her father could do anything to upset the steward, for both nobles would be punished. So, if she wanted her father to stay safe then she would have to obey anything that was asked of her. Alyss could only hope that she would not be asked too much.

Sitting down on the end of the bed, she picked up the package her father had given her before she had left and sighed. It was all that she had of him with her, for the few things she had managed to pack were mostly clothes and a few small trinkets. She was already missing him terribly, and with every day that passed she could only hope was a day closer to returning home. Untying the string, she carefully removed the cloth cover to reveal a book. The leather binding was of a deep red colour, covered in an intricate design, part of which was enhanced with gold leaf, and she sighed deeply. It was the only thing that they had left of any value, for this was a family heirloom. It had been passed down from parent to child for generations, and now it had been given to her to cherish. She knew she had to keep it hidden from prying eyes here in the castle, but it would give her some comfort to read it. Turning the pages which were covered in an elaborate script and beautiful illustrations, she came to a stop in the centre pages. On the left page was a picture of a phoenix rising from the ashes, and resting on the right page was a slip of parchment with her father's script on. She had read the note many times since she had opened the parcel on the second day of her imprisonment, and yet it still made her smile to read it.

'_My dearest Alyss, I hope this brings you comfort whilst you are away. Rest assured that I will do anything in my power to bring you home as soon as I can. Remember that, whatever happens, you are stronger than you think, and we will get through this. With all my love, your father.'_

Feeling a few tears creep from her eyes, she did nothing to stop them. It was only when she heard hushed voices outside her door ten minutes later and a key put in the lock that she hastily hid her book and dried her eyes. She ran to wash her face and was stood looking out of the window, envying those who had the freedom to wander about in the fresh air, when the door opened. Not wishing to let her guest see that she had been upset, she kept her back turned and waited for them to speak.

"My lady." He drawled, and she inwardly sighed. Though she had been wishing for some company or at least someone to talk to, this was the last person on Earth that she wanted to see. She did not turn around or speak, but merely bowed her head to acknowledge his presence. "I hear that you haven't been looking after yourself- not eating, barely sleeping, and you've been crying..." she tried not to sigh, but it should have been obvious that he would have people reporting back to him. Truth was, she had only eaten when she really had to, and she rarely cried now. After all, she was a young woman, not a little girl, and she was adapting to life in the one room. "And that is no good." She bit her tongue, desperately wanting to tell him that it was all his doing and yet not wishing to give him the satisfaction. Besides, what was it to him if she was barely eating or sleeping? As much as it had been true for the first week, she was finding herself sleeping more just to pass the time rather than needing to rest. She heard him step towards her, and she did her best not to flinch. She knew that she was trapped in here and did not want to do anything to aggravate him.

"So, tell me, is there anything I can do to rectify this?" Alyss did not register that he was trying to be nice, or the fact that she was thinking aloud.

"Send me home." She whispered softly, her voice hoarse from not having been used for the last few days. She sounded so pitiful and full of sorrow, and the knight sighed.

"I cannot do that my lady, not until your father pays the debt he owes."

"Then why ask me? When that is the only thing that will make me happy?" she snapped, still looking out of the window. The knight hesitated, obviously considering his next words very carefully.

"Because, my lady, though you are here in Nottingham, you are not a prisoner." He explained softly.

"Yet I am locked up like one..." she pointed out, and he did not argue.

"I hear you have not attempted to escape." He stated, changing the subject. "Why is that when you have no wish to be here?" She was quiet for a moment, and then sighed as she turned to face him, surprised to find that he was stood very close to her.

"I won't lie. I have considered it, but the consequences are such that it is not worth the attempt." She paused "After all, it would not only be me who suffered the punishment, but my father and tenants too." He said nothing to that, and both were quiet.

"My lady, you are not a prisoner in this place. You are here only until your father can pay, and until then you are a guest in Nottingham..." He seemed very keen to remind her that she was a guest rather than a prisoner, but to Alyss it did not matter whether she was in the dungeons or in the finest suite in the castle, for she would still be trapped here against her will.

"A guest confined to one room?" she scoffed.

"If you wish for that to be how you spend your time here..." He shrugged.

"I have a choice?" She asked sceptically.

"It is why I am here, to explain the terms of your stay." He paused, a slight smile on his lips. "You are to remain within the confines of the castle walls at all times, and within your room between sunset and sunrise. You may walk around the castle and its grounds during the day, but must be accompanied at all times by either myself or one of my trusted men. You are to have no contact with your father or anyone else within this castle without my permission. However, should you require anything during your stay, then you may ask." He stated, and Alyss said nothing as she took it all in. The rules seemed fair enough considering she could be in a dungeon cell right now rather than a damp and dingy room. "However, if you do anything to violate these terms then you will be moved to the dungeons and the debt will be increased."

"I understand." She paused. "May I ask as to why I am not currently in the dungeons?"

"As I said on the day you came here, you are not a prisoner but a hostage. Your rank as a noblewoman means you will be treated as such." She could say nothing to that. "Now then my lady, is there anything you require?"

"I do not believe so."

"Then I will not disturb you any further." He gave a curt bow before striding out of the room, and Alyss was glad to see him go.

Alyss spent the rest of the day thinking about what Gisburne had told her. It would be difficult not being able to contact her father, but nothing had been said about her asking after him or Nettleworth. She figured she would soon find out if it was allowed or not, for she would be wanting to go for a walk outside of the room before the end of the week. Though she had no wish to spend any time in the company of Gisburne if she could help it, she knew she would not be able to spend all the time in her room. She was very much a caged bird, but she would take any chance she got to stretch her wings, even if it was only for a little while. She had no problem with being confined to her room whilst the sun was down, and was glad that she would be treated as she should be. She was just curious as to what she could ask for and actually be given. After all, though she had her book, she knew she could not be caught reading it by anyone, and it would keep her occupied for only a little while.

The next day found Alyss trying to make her room a little more welcoming and homely, for she knew that she would probably be staying here for a longer period of time than she was hoping to. Wondering if she would be able to acquire needle and thread to fix the bed linen and the moth eaten tapestries, she had put away the few clothes she owned in the chest and placed the trinkets on the small table by the bed. It was not much, but it did make the room feel a little bit more her own, and she was happy enough to make the most of what she had. After all, it was certainly better than a cell in the dungeons, and for that she was grateful. Sitting down on the edge of her bed a little after the church bells rang for _Nones_, she picked up her comb and began to run it through her long ebony hair before plaiting it. Ever since she was a little girl she had found plaiting her hair soothing, and she was happily humming a song her mother used to sing to her when the knock on the door came. Continuing to arrange her hair, she called for her visitor to come in.

"Forgive me my lady. I hope I am not disturbing you..." It was Gisburne. Her heart sank a little at the sight of him, but she continued concentrating on her hair.

"Not at all." She paused as she looked up. "What can I do for you?"

"The Sheriff and I will be visiting Huntingdon tomorrow, and while we're away you will be confined to this room at all times."

"Oh..." she sighed, for she wanted nothing more than to escape these four walls, even if it was only for a little while.

"Which is why, if you wish to, you may spend the rest of the afternoon out of this room." He said, not looking away from her.

"And who, may I ask, will be accompanying me?" She asked, remembering the rules he had explained to her yesterday.

"I will."

"Will I not be keeping you from your duties?" she asked, desperate for fresh air and yet not wanting him with her.

"Not at all." Finishing her hair, she got to her feet and made up her mind. After all, she had been cooped up for days and who knew when she would next get the chance to go outside.

"Then I will take you up on the offer."

The knight merely smiled and held open the door to let her through. Alyss held her head high as he led the way, and though she tried to make a note of which way they were going, she quickly found herself feeling very confused. It didn't help that every corridor looked exactly like the other, and she was certain that wherever they were going this was not the most straight forward route. She had no doubt that this was Gisburne's plan, for if she did not know the quickest route from her room to the courtyard then it would make escape plans far more difficult. Both were silent as they walked, but this did not bother Alyss as she had no wish to talk to the man who had taken her away from Nettleworth. Indeed, she would only speak to him if she had to, and right now there was no need to waste her words on him. He seemed not to mind, for he did not speak and if he did want to talk he seemed to struggle as to what to say. The raven haired lady was a little curious as to where exactly they were going, but moments later they set foot outside of the keep and into the courtyard.

"Is there anywhere in particular that my lady wishes to go?" She said nothing, for she knew it was obvious that she wanted to be back in Nettleworth with her father and yet she knew she would not get her wish. "The garden? Or the stables perhaps?" As much as she liked horses, she was in no mood to be dealing with them today.

"The garden." She said, knowing that she could just enjoy the fresh air and look at the flowers. Within moments they were stood in among the flower beds near the kitchen. The knight walked alongside her in silence, and Alyss soon found herself tiring of his presence, yet she had no wish to return to her room so soon. The two walked for a little while, but though both were uncomfortable at the other's presence, they were enjoying the quiet solitude of the fresh air and the scent of herbs and flowers. However, this was broken as the dark grey clouds in the sky above them burst and so the two ran inside before they got soaked.

Heading to the Great Hall, Alyss stood by a lit fire to dry off before she spotted something of interest on the top table. Without a second thought she strode towards it and found a very fine falcon sat on a perch, its eyes wide and staring straight at her. She reached out to touch it, only for a rough hand to grab her wrist and pull it away, and she winced at the pain of the sudden movement. She glared at the knight who still had hold of her, but before she could say anything they were joined by the Sheriff.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing girl?" he hissed as he approached them. Gisburne let go of her and she bit her tongue, trying not to show offence at the insult.

"Forgive me my lord Sheriff, but I was merely admiring this bird. He is a very fine and majestic specimen." She said truthfully. The Sheriff smiled, whilst his steward seemed confused.

"Ajax is the finest bird in my collection."

"I am certain that he is the finest falcon I have ever seen." In truth this was one of very few falcons that she had seen this close, but she knew it would do no harm to compliment the Sheriff. Though she did hate him almost as much as she despised Gisburne, she knew that it was the Sheriff who held the real power and if she could make De Rainault a little more willing to listen to her then at least she would stand a greater chance of going home.

"Then you must see my other hunting birds. I can soon arrange a visit with my falconer, my lady."

"I would like that my lord." She smiled, before the Sheriff started discussing the final arrangements for the journey to Huntingdon with Gisburne. Remaining quiet, Alyss wandered around the Great Hall and wondered how long it would be before she would next be allowed outside.

"My lady?" Gisburne asked a little while later. "It is nearly sunset." Alyss sighed quietly, not wanting to lose this little bit of freedom so soon, and yet she no longer wished to be in his company any more. She bowed her head to show that she understood, and let him lead the way back.

"I will be away for a number of days, so if there is anything you require..." He stated as he opened the door to her room.

"If it is possible, I would like a needle and some thread."

"Whatever for?" He seemed confused.

"To fix a dress of mine."

"Very well. I shall think about it. Good night my lady." He wished before closing the door. Hearing the key turn in the lock, Alyss sighed deeply, for though she had tasted fresh air today, she had no idea how long it would be before she was allowed outside of her prison again.


End file.
